One Sweet Kiss
by sapphiretwilight
Summary: Response to the Winter challenge at LitaRandyFic. When the WWE hosts a Winter carnival, Lita finds herself stuck at a kissing booth.


**Title: **One Sweet Kiss

**Author Name: **sapphiretwilight

**Disclaimer**: Never owned them, never will...

**Rating: **K

**Brief summary: **Response to the Winter challenge at LitaRandyFic. When the WWE hosts a Winter carnival, Lita finds herself stuck at a kissing booth. Note- For this challenge, you must have Lita giving a chosen superstar (your choice as to who) a Hershey's kiss.

**

* * *

**

Lita sighed, flipping her fiery red hair over her shoulder impatiently. Where in the world did Vincent K. McMahon get his ideas? First, he'd gotten a brainwave and had organized the first annual Winter Carnival, with booths manned by the superstars. That hadn't been so bad, aside from the fact that many WWE wrestlers had been hoping to go home for the holidays.

What really infuriated her were the booths. True, some weren't bad, such as the haunted house, face painting, and even a "Make-Your-Own-WWE-Stocking" booth. She, however, had been stuck--alone, no less--at the kissing booth.

It had been bad enough to have people she barely _knew_ lining up so she could give them a kiss. But the actual people in the line had become worse and worse. She had started with some people who actually looked normal, but as she scanned the line now, she saw bikers who reeked of smoke and body odor, as well as several young children, sticky from cotton candy and candy apples.

Lita sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

**

Five hours later, she had never been happier. Vince had just announced the end of the Carnival, and she had just given the last person in line--a pimply teenager whose hands seemed to be glued to his iPod--a kiss. With a sigh of relief, she turned her back to the crowd, taking a minute to relax.

"Not so fast, babygirl," a teasing voice sounded behind her.

"What do you want, Jeff?" she sighed.

"I want a kiss from you," Jeff replied flirtatiously, ignoring the wolf whistles from their friends gathering around nearby as he dropped some money into her hand.

Lita laughed, grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulled him close and kissed him full on the lips. Pulling back, she smiled saucily. "That good?"

"Yeah...real good," Jeff grinned, his eyes slightly glazed over.

Lita giggled. Despite what had just gone on, she and Jeff were just friends. He was like a brother to her, sweet and caring, but also protective at times. She barely had enough time to finish her thought before realizing that her other "friends"--Christian, John Cena, Edge, Rey Mysterio and others--were lining up for a turn.

Lita beckoned with her index finger to the first in line-Christian. As she worked her way through the superstars in line, she caught glimpse of a young wrestler, clad in a silk blue shirt and black jeans, and wondered briefly why he hadn't lined up. Just as she kissed the last in line-Rey Mysterio-he came up to her.

"Don't I get a kiss too?"

"Sure you do, Randy," she grinned mischieviously. "Just close your eyes."

He sent her a questioning look but obeyed. Lita reached under the booth for her stash of junk food and grabbed something wrapped in silver. She then caressed Randy's face gently with her hands, then slowly ran her fingers over his lips. As his lips parted in anticipation, she slipped the object into his mouth.

"Mm...what the...what _is_ this!" Randy yelped, spitting the object out into his hand. "A Hershey's kiss?"

"You asked for a kiss, you got a kiss," Lita smirked as she began to turn away. Suddenly, Randy grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Before she could react, he bent her over and pressed his lips gently against hers. Lita felt sparks shooting up her spine; if he hadn't been holding her, she would've either melted into the ground or floated away.

As he gently pulled back, his blue eyes met hers. Grinning, he said, "And that, Lita, is how to kiss."

"It was sweet," Lita giggled. The superstar chuckled before lowering his head to kiss her again.

**END.**


End file.
